Betrayal to a Hero
by hand65
Summary: Ash has been betrayed by he's friends & Pokemon. Therefore he dissapears without a trace and is never seen in civilization again. He decides to live alone on a island far away with his new Pokemon and friends. The Aura is with him. OCs needed. AshX?


_**Betrayal to a Hero**_

_**Full Summary:**_ Ash has been betrayed by all he's friends & Pokemon. Therefore he dissapears without a trace and is never seen in civilization again. He decides to live alone on a island far away with his new Pokemon and friends. Will he every forget his past? He is an Aura Guardian and always will be... Harem

New story time! I don't know if I should just give up on the 'Dark Void, Light Void. I've been thinking about it and I'm just not receiving enough reviews. I got ONE review for the second chapter, so I don't feel like people are enjoying it. So I might update one more time and if I don't get enough reviews then I'll just close it and start up a new one. It's the cycle of fanfics.

So anyways, back to this one. It's about Ash. Cause he's the coolest and he's my favorite character in Pokemon! :) It's action packed with some awesome adventure stuff. Also there is romance. Not sure what the pairing will be yet. Maybe someone will review me a pairing that they would like to have in the story. And finally that finally genre will be... (Drum roll) comedy! A genre that everyone, and I mean everyone loves. But unfortunately it's only slight comedy because I can't always think of funny things, but I'll try my best.

So for romance, I wont put any hints or anything for romance yet. Well not until I get a request or something. A poll would be nice but I don't really like the polls because I think that mine is broken or something so please request for that. I would extremely appreciate it...

_**Totally Important!: I'm looking for Ocs! And a lot of them! But I only want one per person! And I need girls because I think the pairing will be a harem for Ash. If you don't know what I harem is, check out my other story, 'Destiny Turn to Dust'. It has a definition at the top of the first chapter. So please be patient as the OC format is coming soon and as well as the first chapter. The first chapter will be up when I get a good amount of Ocs to start it. So if you want the first chapter fast tell your friends, mothers, fathers, grandparents, pets...but mainly your friends(If you have any). Thanks!**_

So I think that's all from my part of talking. Now it's time for you guys to talk! Because guess what? The OC format is coming up next! So pull that keyboard closer and get ready to start filling out some columns. Here it is! (Rules will be stated below...)

Here is the OC format that you have been all waiting for! It is the key to submitting Ocs to this wonderful story which I hope you will all remember to review! :)

I AM ACCEPTING OCS! BUT I'LL ONLY ACCEPT THEM FROM PEOPLE I KNOW WILL CONTNUE TO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY. THE OC FORMAT IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER SO YOU CAN SUBMIT THEM IN YOUR REVIEW!

YOU CAN PM ME YOUR OC IF THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR OC THAT YOU WANT TO BE SECRET OR YOU CAN PM ME ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU WANT YOUR OC TO PLAY OR A CERTAIN WAY YOU WANT YOU OC TO BE INTRODUCED. I'M ACCEPTING BOTH MALE AND FEMALE OCS IT'S JUST THAT MALE WON'T HAVE A LARGE PART IN ROMANCE AND IN THE STORY AND FEMALE WILL HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN A LOVE INTEREST OF EITHER MY OC OR ASH KETCHU.

MOST MALE OC CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT ASH OR MY OC WILL PLAY MINOR ROLES LIKE BEST FRIENDS OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS OR SUCH, NOT TOO BIG BUT ALSO NOTHING TOO SMALL.

OC FORMAT! Titles with '*' are mandatory to fill out, others are up to you!

*:Mandatory */: Don't have to but it would be cool if you would.

*Name: (First and last and middle if you want to, but middle names aren't all that important...)

*Gender: (Male or Female)

*Age: (9-15)

*Hometown: (Hometown and he region it's in)

*Personality: Like:(How they act around people they like)

*Hate: ( How they act around people they hate)

*Love: ( How they act around people they love/ have a crush on)

*Care: ( How they act around people they care about)

*Appeals: (How they look facially and for their body)

*Clothes: (What they wear, examples: like tee shirt, jeans, shorts, hat, shoes and all that stuff)

*History: (Important things from his/her past. Not too short but not too long either. But I always like to take my time to read the history to see if they can fit in the story or not. Also I always like to here a good story even if it's sad.)

Love interest: (Someone in the story that they like or love or have a crush on. My Oc will be in the story if you are interested. He is one of the main characters along with Ash. So if you are looking for what he looks like he will look a little something like he does in 'Destiny Turn to Dust'. So if you don't know what he looks like in that story then go look at the first chapter. Please! :))

*/Sees in a guy/girl: (Things your OC has to see in their love interest. Like looks, interests, hobbies or personality)

*Role: (Friend, enemy, helper, guest or other) ('Other' is you chose, Im excited to see if anyone comes up with a cool role for their character.)

*/Like: (Things your OC likes)

*/Dislike: (Things you OC dislikes)

*/Introduce: (A certain scene or way you want your OC to be introduced, you can PM me what you want to happen in the scene. I've had some people PM me some really cool ideas for this part in some of my previous stories.)

*/Role Scene: (Something you want to happen between your OC and either mine or Ash. You could PM me this too if you'd like!I've had some people PM me some really cool ideas for this part in some of my previous stories.)

*Pokemon Partner: (Only six Pokemon or less Pokemon minimum is three, unless you have spoken to me, I'll try my best to check my email as often as every few minutes. Pick wisely even if you might be able to change if you talk to me as the story goes on. _**NO nicknames, legendaries or shinies**_)

Pokemon #1: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnog or Unova)

Gender: (Male or Female, unless it's a mechanical Pokemon)

Strengths: (Strengths like speed or agility or something like that)

Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)

*Pokemon #2: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

*Gender: (Male or Female, unless it's a mechanical Pokemon)

Strengths: (Strengths like speed or agility or something like that)

*Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)

*Pokemon #3: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

*Gender: (Male or Female, unless it's a mechanical Pokemon)

Strengths: (Strengths like speed or agility or something like that)

*Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)

*Pokemon #4: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

*Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)

*Pokemon #5: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

*Gender: (Male or Female, unless it's a mechanical Pokemon)

Strengths: (Strengths like speed or agility or something like that)

*Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)

*Pokemon #6: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

*Gender: (Male or Female, unless it's a mechanical Pokemon)

Strengths: (Strengths like speed or agility or something like that)

*Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)

I think that's all. I really hope you submit your OC soon so I can start writing the first chapter. Please review in the near future!

Until next time!

-Hand65


End file.
